Drunken Bedtime
by Fdzz-L
Summary: Beca once again ends up in Chloes Apartment after a long night of drinking. Expecting nothing else then to sleep on the couch Becas night takes a turn for the better. Bechloe one shot.


**_A\N_** **My second Fic, they are not the best. Its really just something to pass the time. Enjoy.**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Beca could have handled her break up with Jesse better then she did, but who could blame her? She loved that nerd to pieces it was a shame it didn't work out as she wished. Drunken nights on Chloe Beales sofa was the height of her excitement. All she would do is drink away her problems and refuse to talk about it to anyone. Not even her best friend.

She stumbled through the door as she almost tripped over the door mat. "Stupid Mat" She muttered and continued to make her way down the dimly lit hall using the walls to stable herself. Lifting her leg up to try and remove her shoes she failed miserably resulting in her falling to the ground with a huge thud. The lights spontaneously flicked on as a half asleep Chloe emerged from behind the door.

"God Beca, you scared the hell out of me! Is 2:43. You cant keep doing this, look at yourself!"

"Hmmm" Beca groaned as she attempted to get up off the floor. Chloe giggled as she made he way over to help the drunken brunette. _God she is so cute when she giggles. Wait what? I did not just say Chloe Beale was cute! it must be the alcohol._ The redhead reached down and grabbed Becas wrist giving the brunette a perfect view of her cleavage. Instantly her face turned red matching Chloes hair. "Come on Becs lets get you to bed."

As they reached the bedroom Chloe entered her closet later coming out with a pair of sweatpants and a Barden University tee-shirt.

"Its about time you came out the closet" Beca joked.

"What did you say Becs? I couldn't quite hear you" Beca smirked. She knew Chloe was gay, it was pretty hard not to notice. It didn't help that she stole Becas flannel all the time. Beca quickly changed into the fresh clothes and sat back on the bed.

"Noootttthiiiiinnngggg" She said in a rather high pitched voice

"Ok, what ever you weirdo. Your lucky im letting you sleep in here, you seriously stink Beca" Chloe raised her voice so that she could be heard as she made her way out the room closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut Beca dove into the blankets trying to get comfortable. The pillows smelt like flowers and coconut, she could get used to this. Five minutes had pasted and Beca just couldn't sleep.

"Chloooooo Beaaarrrrrrr" Beca shouted from behind the door. _Chlo bear? where did that come from?_

"Whats wrong becs?" Chloe questioned as she entered her room.

"I cant sleep!" Beca groaned "Bedtime story, pweaasseeee?" Beca stared into the redheads eyes and tried to put on her best puppy dog eyes as she could.

"A bedtime story? really? im starting to think your size isn't the only thing small about you, your maturity its pretty small too" Chloe laughed.

"Just please, I promise ill sleep after, they help me sleep. Plus your voice is so soothinggggg." Chloe just smiled at her friend and sat on the end of the bed.

Chloes hair was in a messy ponytail, small strands of her red hair falling upon her face. Her eyes glistened in the light of the lamp beside Beca. _Wow, how am I just noticing how beautiful she is right now? Shes physically flawless. "_ Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? I mean look at you. Are you sure your not a goddess or an angel sent down to look after my drunk ass?" She couldn't control her speech. Everything was just flowing out.

"Alright there charmer." Chloe Giggled. _That giggle again! It makes my heart do flips._ "Okay, what story do you want?"

" I dunooooo, make one upsiess"

"Okay" Chloe shifted and got comfortable. She coughed clearing her throat "Here goes. Most stories start with 'once upon a time' or 'In a kingdom far, far away' But this one starts with a kiss. Not their kiss, but a kiss. The kiss was shared on one of the most amazing nights of their lifes. The crowd was going crazy and their friends were jumping up and down celebrating their win. Today was going to be a day of confessions, a day were one friend confesses their love to the love they'd been in love with for about a year now. Today was going to be the day that would change their lives for the better or worse. But the thing is they were scared, scared of rejection, scared of love its self. That was the day they regretted the most. She missed her chance to tell her, to tell her how she felt and to find out how the other felt. What happened next broke her heart. Because she didn't tell them, the person she'd been in love with had kissed another person. For 4 years she had to watch the love of her life fall In and out of love because of that one opportunity she didn't take." Chloes voice cracked at the end resulting in an out burst of warm salty tears. Beca Knew this story, she knew it all too well. She just never heard Chloes side...

"Awww, Chlo come here" She made space in the bed and opened up the sheets. Chloe shifted in the bed and snuggled into Becas chest sobbing. She wrapped her arms around the beautiful Redhead. Beca could think of no other way to cheer her best friend up then to sing the Song that brought them together when Chloe burst into her shower uninvited.

 _You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

As soon as she stopped singing Beca brought her hands to the Redhead cheeks and gently pressed her lips against hers. _God this feels so right, why didn't I do this 4 years ago!_ Beca pulled away finally coming back to reality. "Omg Chloe I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I was-" She was cut off by those precious lips once again.

"Shut up and Kiss me"

Beca had finally realised, Chloe was the one she loves. She always has been. All the nights at the club feeling jealous over Chloe grinding against other women it was because she wanted that to be her. All the countless butterflies in her stomach every time she held her hand its because she wanted it to mean more then a friendly gesture...She loved Chloe Beale. They both pulled away in need of air. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Chloe?"

The redhead was snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Hmm?"

"I love you."


End file.
